Talk:Jon Fry
Six favourite memories... 1/ David Cogman employed a manager to replace Tony.. His name was Stuart and he wasn't happy about the punk clientelle so he decided to go 'up market'.. His first act was to bring in a d.j. from, the then nightclub, 'Scamps' to do an hours guest spot. About two songs into his set the entire dancefloor sat down in protest and started chanting 'we want Jon'!.. Stuart was not happy and at the end of the night Jon Fry was sacked and, the short lived, Santanas was born.. Jon Fry went on to work at 'The Carribean' night club (later The Loft) and took customers with him. This was during the New Romantic period (with a healthy dollop of 'Killing Joke', 'Echo and the Bunnymen' and 'Joy Division' etc thrown in. David was unaware of these events, he'd been told Jon had quit, and it was only a chance meeting between David and Jon that revealed the truth.. David offered Jon a full time job (as opposed to the weekend job it had been up to this point) and sacked Stuart. The Jacquard name was reintroduced, gone were the awful red velvet curtains around the booths, and the club became the six day a week live venue that we all remember. 2/ Jayne County and the Electric Chairs were booked to play and Jayne (Wayne) County was dressed in a dazzling pink tu-tu.. Sandra Cupper, the then owner, was slightly concerned that some of the less open minded customers may give Jayne a hard time, so she asked Jon Fry to keep Jayne/Wayne company for the evening.. Many fascinating stories about c.b.g.b's ensued,,, and the gig was great! 3/ Transvision Vamp were in the charts with 'baby i don't care'. This had come as a suprise to them because they had only done one gig. That gig was in Leicester and a panicky phone call was taken by Jon Fry from their manager who was desperate to fit in a last minute gig as a warm up for their London showpiece. Jon agreed and booked them for the grand sum of £ 200.00.. The gig sold out overnight and the Jacquard was heaving.. So pleased was Wendy James that Jon Fry was the very happy recipient of a passionate kiss! 4/ Many bands, who played the U.E.A., used to come to the Jacquard to chill out after their gig. One memorable night Bow Wow Wow arrived and proceeded to take over the d.j. booth... Their music of choice was an hour of Tamla Motown... Great! 5/ Flowered Up had played the U.E.A. and came to the club for a late drink.. unfortunately their image was one of doc martin shoes and 'short back and sides' haircuts.. this led to the mistaken belief amongst some customers that they were the drug squad!... realising this, Flowered Up proceeded to confiscate any weed they found and went home with quite a stash... Many red faces were apparent once the truth was known!! 6/ Bands came to chill out at the Jacquard because it had the reputation for being so cool that the bands would not be hassled or asked for autographs etc. One funny sight was 'Echo and the Bunnymen' standing at the upstairs bar with a large empty space, like a moat, surrounding them.. Made me smile... Confused them!!